


What I Hide From Myself

by softlz



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Blood Is Mentioned A Lot If You're Squeamish To That Kind Of Thing, But no, Eventual Romance, Getting Together, Just Trust Me On This One I Promise It Works, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, No Porn, Not Beta Read, Only For A Sec Don't Worry, They Just Honestly Could Have Talked To Each Other And It Wouldn't Have Gotten Bad, Vampire Bites, Wooseok Is A Vamp, Yuto Is A Werewolf, just trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlz/pseuds/softlz
Summary: “Fucking Hyun- Why did you listen to him!” He hisses out, storming into the kitchen where Yuto is frozen now. “I can’t believe you just- Why- God I hate you sometimes!” Wooseok says as he walks right up to Yuto, who visibly flinches hard at that.It feels like time stilled and all he can hear is those four words running through his mind on loop.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	What I Hide From Myself

**Author's Note:**

> ,,, hi  
> i'm new to this fandom but not to writing fics, so hopefully the first for these boys won't fail lol. hopefully that makes sense?  
> anyways, hope you like it!:)

Yuto doesn’t really know when he and Wooseok became more than roommates who met through mutual friends, but sometime in the two years they’ve been living together Wooseok has become… incredibly tempting, to put it simply.

He’s not in love with him or anything. No, he just thinks that Wooseok is hilarious, more so than the rest of their friends. Yuto had time to become accustomed to always being around Wooseok, so that explains why he feels a bit lost when Wooseok leaves to go drinking with friends or the jealousy that builds with each date Wooseok spends out, usually cutting into their Friday movie nights where they spend the night watching movies they’ve most likely already seen, talking to each other in soft voices into the morning hours.

He’s always been easily attached to people, so when Wooseok looks sickly pale and is draped across the couch, Yuto panics.

"Hey- What's going on?!" He fusses, dropping his bag and moving as quick as he can to his side. 

"I'll be fine." Wooseok tries to reassure him, giving him a small, weak smile and that does _nothing_ to help Yuto's mind going a thousand miles an hour. "I'm just hungry, can you grab me some blood?"

Wooseok usually only drinks animal blood that they have stored in their fridge, Yuto has never seen him actually drink from something _alive_ before. Every other day Yuto will come home to him lounging around the apartment with a straw stuck in a blood bag, eyes locked onto Yuto excitedly because he always has so much to tell Yuto about no matter how long he's gone. 

Yuto hesitates and Wooseok notices, about to speak again before Yuto beats him to it.

"You look _bad,_ Wooseok. Do I need to call Hyunggu for you?" He says skeptically, eyeing the bags underneath Wooseok's eyes warily. He's seen him down before, sure. He gets cranky a few times a month just like Hyunggu used to before-

"Wooseok." He interrupts his own thoughts, starring into said man's blown out eyes. "You need fresh blood, don't you?" He asks, shifting closer and he can see something flicker in his eyes but doesn't have time to find out what it was before it's gone. 

"I'll... I'll be fine with what I've got." Wooseok begins and Yuto's known him long enough to know he's a horrible liar, and right now he's looking at Yuto with big eyes that are a tell tale giveaway. 

"Alright, no, we're doing something about this _now."_ Yuto fusses, manhandling a whiny and weak Wooseok upright enough to sit up on the couch. "Drink from me." He all but demands and Wooseok nearly chokes on his spit. 

"What- _no."_ Wooseok sputters out, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Yuto grumbles, sitting down on the couch brushing his fingers through Wooseok's sweaty hair. "You need fresh blood and I trust you enough to give it." He says more gently, watching Wooseok's reactions carefully because he looks like he'd bolt out of the room if he wasn't so weak.

It's quiet for what feels like hours after those words leave Yuto's lips. He doesn't regret them, they're the truth and he'll stand by them. 

If Wooseok doesn't accept _his_ blood then he's going to have to call Hyunggu and said vamp isn't going to he as understanding and patient as Yuto is right now.

"Are you sure?" Wooseok asks and Yuto has to strain his hearing to pick up the hesitant voice. 

"If I can help I will, you should know that by now." Yuto gives him a soft smile and that's all it takes for Wooseok to crack and finally show how much he actually needed this.

It's a blur of movement after that. Wooseok scrambles to climb onto his lap and it's a bit awkward with his long limbs, but Yuto can feel the fondness still lingering in his bones. Of course he'd help Wooseok out, they're friends before they're roommates, surely. He'd do the same for Hyunggu without batting an eye. 

He knows it would hurt, Hyunggu has told him about it before, but he didn't expect it to feel like _this._

Wooseok's fangs break through the skin on his neck without hesitation, sending a surge of pain through Yuto's body. He tries his best not to jerk away but he does flinch a tiny bit, making Wooseok let out a soft warning sound. 

It hurts like hell, but he can't back out now so he just tilts his head backwards against the back of the couch, giving Wooseok complete access to his neck no matter what his instincts are yelling at him. He can do this, just a little bit longer-

Wooseok withdraws his fangs and Yuto barely has time to wince from the gross feeling before a tongue is licking over the two wounds, sending Yuto's head spinning. 

He isn't sure what the hell Wooseok just did but _god_ did it feel good. 

Yuto lets out a muffled groan as Wooseok seals his mouth over the bite, not sucking like in the bad vampire movies, but more so just letting the blood drip out and pour into his mouth before swallowing it down. He's overwhelmed by the sudden euphoric pleasure crashing over him in waves, so wrapped up in it that he doesn't feel Wooseok's movements stutter after the first taste before seeking out the blood with a new vigor.

All Yuto can do at this point is just close his eyes and space out, and that is what he does. He doesn't give too much thought into why Wooseok is gripping his jacket like a lifeline. Yuto is helping him get better and that's all that matters, right?

When Wooseok eventually pulls back with blood smeared around his mouth a small smile lifts the edges of Yuto's lips.

He's always been a messy eater, it makes sense this isn't any different.

The second time came and went, Wooseok asked to drink from him again about a week later because he wasn’t feeling well again. Then the third time went easier than the first two, Yuto just tilting his head to the opposite side that Wooseok was on, barring his neck without any questions and Wooseok instantly went for it. Every time since then has become a blur, it’s become a regular thing for them, whenever Wooseok needs something _more_ than the blood bags, Yuto will be there for him. 

He doesn’t know when it began but one morning Wooseok came home looking wrecked, and when he found out from Hyunggu that he’d went clubbing and left with someone, Yuto got overwhelmed with jealousy and possessiveness for a brief second before he could push it back, but not before Hyunggu caught the flash of red in his pupil, fading to the edges of his iris. 

And that’s how Hyunggu found out Yuto felt something more than friendship for Wooseok, Hyunggu’s best friend. 

From that point on, now that he was aware of the building affection, everything became more difficult.

Wooseok drapes himself over Yuto's back as he's busy making coffee one morning, still feeling dead to the world. He's lucky that Wooseok isn't a morning person either. He could have never survived with someone who can just get up and leave within in minutes. 

"Yuto..?" Wooseok begins, his voice just a quiet whisper and Yuto already knows what he's asking for. He always comes to him and drapes himself over Yuto before actually asking to drink from him. He doesn't have to be nervous anymore, they've been doing this for almost two months now and he should know Yuto can never say no to him.

He hesitates. Yuto is already dressed and even though his sweater is black it's collar is entirely too low for where Wooseok likes to bite. He can't cover it fully in this and he doesn't have the energy to change again before he leaves.

_"Yuto."_ Wooseok whines into his ear, putting nearly all his weight on Yuto's back and shoulders when he doesn't get an immediate response. 

_He shouldn't. Blood is hard to get out of sweaters and Wooseok is a messy eater._

Yuto tips his head to the side without answering verbally, setting down the coffee pot in case he jerks and in turn spills it all over the counter and himself. 

Arms curl happily around his waist and Yuto just pulls the collar of his shirt down as far as he can, even though it's only an inch or two difference. 

Wooseok lets out an understanding hum, his lips ghosting over the offered area before settling on one spot and sinking his fangs into Yuto. 

Yuto lets out a shaky breath, having to remind himself to breathe as the weird sense of comforting pleasure rolls back over him. Wooseok doesn't waste time, withdrawing his teeth before sealing his mouth over the two punctures like he always does. Arms tighten around his middle at the first taste of blood but that's the only reaction Wooseok gives today.

He doesn't take much, just enough to make him feel better right now before removing his mouth and licking up the last few drops of blood left there. 

"I think I might have gotten blood on your sweater." At least Wooseok _does_ have the mind to feel a smidge guilty.

"It's fine, it'll come out." Yuto reassures him and he hears Wooseok hum before the warmth against his back disappears and arms unwind from around him.

_It won't. Not when Yuto is about to leave for classes. By the time he gets back it'll be permanently in the fibers and Yuto just has to hope no one smells fresh blood on him or looks too closely._

Yuto wipes away any remaining blood smears on his neck with a wet paper towel before pouring his coffee into a cup and booking it to his class.

He's five minutes late, but he couldn't have said no to Wooseok in that moment. He never has.

Hyunggu eyes him warily as he walks in with his head ducked and backpack strap only on one shoulder.

The whole situation comes crashing down the moment Hyunggu meets him after their shared class to head to coffee with the others, his sweater’s collar shifting down on one side just enough for two very fresh fang marks to be spotted.

“What the fuck is _this,_ Yuto?!” Hyunggu hisses out low enough for it to not be heard, but the attention still was brought to them when Hyunggu grabs him by the wrist and drags him out of the main campus building, walking halfway to the café before Hyunggu finally spun around and almost made Yuto run straight into him. 

“You have thirty seconds to tell me who the hell drank from you and why you let them when you _know_ Wooseok would flip if he sees-”

“Wooseok.” Yuto grumbles, his cheeks flushing a light red. “Wooseok drank from me this morning, I was already dressed and didn’t want to change to fully hide it.” 

Hyunggu stares at him for a long time, his jaw dropped and his eyes moving from the mark, now covered by the collar again, and back to his eyes. “So you’ve confessed? Why didn't you tell me?” He pesters, stepping closer and tugging down the collar again, leaning closer to see the mark better before spotting another just below it, almost fully gone thanks to werewolf’s rapid healing speeds.

“No, I haven’t.” 

Hyunggu’s eyes shoot to him, widening for a moment before they narrow in a split second and the further he tugs the shirt down, the more incriminating evidence he finds in the form of faint, almost gone scars from Wooseok’s fangs. “You have to be kidding me Yuto.” Hyunggu breaths, finally letting go of the collar but only to fist a hand in his sweater, keeping Yuto rooted in one spot. “ _Fuck_ , do you even know anything about feeding and what it can do to both of you? Because I know fully well that Wooseok knows what he’s doing but I don’t know _why_.” Hyunggu says, disapprovement clear in his tone with every word he spoke.

“He’s just… taking blood from me?” Yuto answers, but it comes out as more of a question than anything else. 

Hyunggu seems to get the answer he expected, because he deflates with a sigh, his free hand running through his hair. “No, he’s not.” He says before letting go of Yuto’s sweater fully and taking a step back, giving both of them space again. “He’s… You know what? I’ll let you see what he’s doing. Are you okay with me just biting you where it’ll be visible? I need to put it somewhere he’ll see when we get to the cafe.” Hyunggu suddenly settles on, impatiently waiting for Yuto’s answer and already moving closer. 

“I- What?” Yuto sputters, taking a step backwards and looking at Hyunggu with wide eyes. He didn’t expect him to just suddenly want to _show him_ what’s up, he was expecting him to explain it and rant on about it and why Wooseok shouldn’t be doing it. 

“I’ll just bite you and seal it up, nothing deep and it shouldn’t be visible in a day. I’m not asking to drink from you, I wouldn’t go against Wooseok like that, but this is fair game.” Hyunggu murmurs, explaining it briefly, and Yuto just finds himself nodding along, still confused, but he trusts Hyunggu. He’s known him longer than he’s known Wooseok, after all, and he’s given Wooseok the chance to kill him by drinking too much. “It’ll be quick, I just… He’s not going to like it, that’s all I’ll say for now.” Hyunggu says softly, bringing a hand up to Yuto’s jawline and tilting his head to the same side as the other marks, the bare side now exposed enough for Hyunggu to step forward and immediately go to nosing at his neck, pressing a few kisses along the expanse, probably feeling around for the best spot to bite, and he settles on a spot probably two inches below his jawline, somewhere that Yuto couldn’t even dream of covering with his best turtleneck. His lips left Yuto’s neck, and in the next second he felt a familiar burning pain, Hyunggu having bit down hard enough to leave a mark, but true to his word he immediately retracts his fangs and licks over the site, gathering what small amount of blood that had came with his fangs before checking and making sure that Yuto wasn’t freely bleeding. When he rises back up, Yuto realizes he hadn’t felt that weird spike of pleasure being flooded though him, just the initial pain and then he was numb to it. 

“Let’s see what the brat thinks of this and if he’ll show his true colors.” Hyunggu huffs, not the slightest bit affected by the taste of blood surprisingly. He must have drank something before he came to class.

  
To say Wooseok notices is an understatement.

The moment he catches the sound of Yuto’s voice he turns excitedly, his mouth open to say something, but as he drags up his eyes over Yuto’s body, just checking if anything is visible like he always helps Yuto with in public, he stops abruptly on the fresh bite. His mouth closes, jaw clenching for a moment before he gives Yuto his usual welcoming smile as he gets within arms length. 

“Sorry, we got caught up in class and it ran over time.” Hyunggu says, and Yuto glances at him curiously, wondering why he’d suddenly lie to Shinwon and Wooseok, both vampires that could easily detect the horribly hidden lie. 

“It’s fine, stuff happens.” Shinwon says with a soft smile to Hyunggu, who seems to melt into that and an identical smile appears on his face.

“How’d your paper go, ‘Seokie?” Hyunggu asks pointedly, turning to him and bringing his coffee that they had ordered beforehand for him and Yuto towards himself and starting to drink it. 

When Yuto looks back to Wooseok, who he was sitting across from, he was staring out the window very pointedly, trying to not look upset, and if Yuto didn’t know him as well as he does, he would have believed it. 

“Fine.” Wooseok says shortly, not touching his drink, even though he’d been drinking it when they arrived.

The way Wooseok acts the _entire_ time they stay in the café rubs Yuto the wrong way. He didn’t want to make Wooseok mad, he just wanted to see what Hyunggu was talking about. He doesn’t know why Wooseok feeding from him every once in a while is wrong, but apparently Hyunggu does and… he should trust him, right? Hyunggu knows more about vampires than he would, he’s a werewolf after all, they’re completely different.

_Maybe he should look into learning more about vampires._

By the time they're leaving, Wooseok hasn't looked at Yuto even once. He never looked at any of them, for that matter, and would only answer with short, cutting responses.

Yuto felt guilty, because he saw Wooseok's face drop when he saw the bite, he knew what put him in whatever mood this was, and he let Hyunggu do it in the first place to _get_ a reaction.

They part ways in pairs, Shinwon and Hyunggu heading back to campus and Wooseok and Yuto going back to their shared apartment.

The entire walk is silent between both of them, the only obvious sounds are the soles of their shoes against the concrete sidewalk, or the occasional rustle of Yuto's backpack as he shifts it on his shoulders.

He's confirmed in his suspicions when Wooseok storms into their apartment, the stoic façade he managed to keep on that entire time cracking. Now, Yuto can spot the anger hidden in his eyes and the way his eyebrows draw together, tugging at his shoes like he couldn't get them off quick enough.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yuto speaks softly, moving to stand beside him and toe off his own shoes, not having nearly the same trouble as Wooseok is.

Once he gets those shoes off though, Wooseok straightens up to his full height and stares Yuto straight in the eyes for a long moment like he's trying to find the way he wanted to speak.

"What the fuck is that?" Wooseok asks, and where he'd been short and avoiding the conversation earlier, now that he has Yuto all alone he can hear the jealousy in the younger's voice. "Tell me you didn't let any stranger drink from you, you're smarter than that, right?"

Hearing him genuinely upset over this both made his gut twist in guilt and his chest tighten at the fact Wooseok doesn't want Yuto letting anyone do this. He wants to do it and not anyone else.

"No, it wasn't just anyone." Yuto says carefully, trying to not upset Wooseok any further.

"Then who was it?! They could have hurt you!" Wooseok almost yells, taking a step closer and Yuto can see the flames rising in his eyes, and he knew if Wooseok blows up on him, it wouldn't end pretty for either of them because Yuto's wolf is already snarling at Wooseok for talking so crudely to him.

"Hyunggu." Yuto says simply, and that stills Wooseok fully, his eyes widening in surprise at the answer he was given, the anger forgotten for now. "He's not going to hurt me, I trust him like I trust you Wooseokie." He murmurs, giving him an honest smile, trying his best to reassure him that everything was okay, that some random stranger didn't get a taste of Yuto's blood.

"Hyunggu." Wooseok repeats, but the heat is back, the surprise having halfway worn off. " _Hyunggu._ ” He repeats like there was any possibility of him hearing the wrong name. "Fucking _whatever._ Do what you want Yuto." He spits out before promptly turning on his heels and storming further into their apartment and seconds later Yuto hears a door slam.

_Fuck._

Yuto tries to fix whatever he'd done, he really does, but Wooseok isn't having any of it. 

He'd stayed holed up in his room the entire night after blowing up, leaving Yuto to eat dinner on his own. He always used to come out at the smell of food, he doesn't need to eat but he _likes to,_ Yuto knows that, he knows _Wooseok_ too well to wave this off as a minor setback in their- well, _whatever_ is between them at this point. He isn't sure that Wooseok even wants to be friends anymore after that. 

The next day he doesn't come home. 

Yuto tries his best not to panic but he ends up doing it anyways, sitting curled up on the couch in the spare blanket and waiting for the front door to move. He doesn't manage to stay awake into the morning hours, falling asleep and dreaming of lanky limbs and pouty lips. 

The next morning Wooseok's light is on in his room and Yuto can't bring himself to even go near the door. He wants to ask what he did wrong because he desperately needs answers, but something in his mind tells him that if he goes to him now, he'll ruin everything. 

Yuto wants his friend back.

The week progresses this way, Yuto trying to put himself in Wooseok's path just to catch a glimpse of the vamp, but he always eludes Yuto. He's always one step ahead of him. If Yuto gets up early to wait in the kitchen, the coffee pot is already washed and drying next to the sink. If he stays up until god knows when, Wooseok doesn't come home. If he stumbles out of his room the moment he hears any footsteps in their apartment, all he sees is that bedroom door closing again, leaving him with an empty feeling. 

He can't fix it, and it'll kill Yuto at this rate.

"He's pissed, and he's avoiding me now. Whatever you were trying to do just _undo it_ or something." Yuto begs into the phone, Wooseok just having left the house for his morning class an hour early and Yuto just barely missing him. "’Gyu it _hurts_ , him being this upset at me hurts and I can't catch him in one place to talk to him, he's ignoring any text or call from me- I don't know what to _do_."

Hyunggu is silent on the other side of the line for a while before speaking up finally. "Yuto, have you imprinted on him?" He asks quietly, and Yuto's heart races, knowing _someone_ was going to find out about it sooner or later once he himself had realized it, but he wished it would be him telling Wooseok if he ever won him over, because he's been trying to be _whatever_ and _whoever_ Wooseok wants for months now.

"Yeah..." He says quietly, just a whisper of his voice and he heard Hyunggu draw in a shaky breath, that small information completely changing the stakes.

"Okay... Okay, I'll find him today and fix this, I promise- fuck, why did you have to imprint on this stubborn brat of all people." Hyunggu fusses, and under his voice he can hear the other already getting up and padding through the house.

"Yeah, I've been wondering why it happened too, but I can't take it back now." Yuto huffs, and Hyunggu lets out a small chuckle on the other side of the line.

"Okay, I'll check in on you tonight, alright? Don't get lost in your head, worrywart." Hyunggu speaks up, and just before the line cuts, he hears him picking up his keys.

_He hopes Hyunggu will have more luck than he has breaking though to him._

  
  


“You asshole!” Wooseok’s voice echoes through their apartment as soon as the front door opens, slamming shut in seconds. 

Yuto tenses up where he was sulking at the kitchen table, eating Chinese take out the same night he’d talked to Hyunggu. Panic slowly creeps into his veins and he slowly lowers the bite of food he was about to take. 

“Fucking Hyun- Why did you listen to him!” He hisses out, storming into the kitchen where Yuto is frozen now. “I can’t believe you just- Why- God I hate you sometimes!” Wooseok says as he walks right up to Yuto, who visibly flinches hard at that. 

**_The man he imprinted on just told him he hates Yuto._ **

It felt like time stills and all he can hear is those four words running through his mind on loop. 

_Wooseok hates him_. 

Yuto slowly sets his food down and stands up, not meeting Wooseok’s eyes and keeping his head ducked. Everything Wooseok says after that goes right by him already turning to head back into his room, not caring about his half eaten food now. Maybe he should have just let him be and given up before now, before he could blow up yet again.

Before he can even take one step Wooseok is spinning Yuto back around to face him, holding him there by his shoulders. 

“Fucking asshole.” Wooseok grumbles, his voice quieter now that he has Yuto’s attention fully. “I can’t believe you went along with that, you never told me you don't know _anything_ about vampires.” He fusses, one of his hands coming up to smooth over the mark left by Hyunggu, just barely there, faded to where you wouldn’t see it if you didn’t know where to look. “Hyunggu explained everything, it was his fault not yours, you didn’t know what was going on.” He sighs, eyes dropping down to the ghost of a mark before his fingers went to Yuto’s collar of his hoodie, tugging that down a tiny bit to see that his mark from before is settling in perfectly. When he goes to touch the one he’s left Yuto visibly flinches away again, his lips pressed together so that nothing could escape. He hasn’t said a word since Wooseok came in and he’d like to keep it that way. 

Wooseok’s hand backs away at the flinch, his eyes shooting back up to Yuto’s face, who still kept his head ducked, not wanting to see any chance of hatred in the eyes that he’s fallen in love with. 

He doesn’t know what he did wrong, he knows it has to do with Hyunggu biting him, but he doesn’t know why Wooseok is this angry about it. He’s felt sick since Hyunggu bit him, but now that the sadness and regret is morphing into self-loathing, he can tell Wooseok isn’t the problem for that. So… It must be something to do with Hyunggu biting him instead of Wooseok, but he doesn’t know what it is exactly.

Yuto doesn’t know what to do to fix it, either.

He hears Wooseok take a deep breath before a hand raises up to his chin, tilting his face up. Yuto resists the touch for a couple seconds, but once he realizes Wooseok isn’t stopping he finally lets him move Yuto’s face to meet Wooseok’s eyes.

Surprisingly, Wooseok looks guilty and his eyes seem to beg for Yuto to hear him out more and to not leave just yet. 

“Hear me out, okay? I have a good reason that I’m that mad, you just don’t know enough right now to understand.” Wooseok just about begs, and that completely catches Yuto off guard. He’d just stormed in not two minutes ago yelling and telling Yuto he hated him. 

Reluctantly, Yuto nods and a small, relieved smile pulls the corners of Wooseok’s lips up. 

“Vampires have soulmates, I’m guessing you don’t know that?” Wooseok murmurs, sitting down on the couch with Yuto following his lead, figuring Wooseok has a lot to talk about if he’s getting comfortable. Yuto shakes his head, and a small, bitter smile pulls on Wooseok’s lips. “There’s this thing called the silver cord, it’s… It connects soulmates. When the vampire on either end gets a taste of their soulmate’s blood it kind of ruins them for anyone else’s blood. Usually both parties feel it, but sometimes it’s unrequited or a bad match.” Wooseok explains softly, looking like he doesn’t really know how to explain this easily to Yuto, but is trying his best.

“And why are you telling me this?” Yuto grumbles, drawing his legs up to his chest and looking too small for someone his height. 

Wooseok seems to pause, debating something in his head before he spoke again. “Have you felt… Off since Hyunggu bit you?” He asks, and that causes Yuto’s eyes to shoot to his, not knowing how the hell he could have known that. Slowly, he nods and Wooseok draws in and lets out a shaky breath, like he’s not ready to have this conversation at all. “Yuto, you’re who I’m connected to, I’ve known it since we met but I can’t sense the cord coming back. It’s fine if I’m not your soulmate, but it’ll hurt both of us if you let another vampire fully drink from you.” 

_Yuto’s world stops, full record scratch, and his eyes widen comically._

“It’s okay if you don’t like me like that, Hyunggu threw a fit today over it saying you deserved to know.” Wooseok says a bit dejectedly, and that was when Yuto’s brain reboots and comes back online, the shock of _him_ being _Wooseok’s soulmate_ wearing off enough for him to speak again and interrupt what Wooseok was opening his mouth to ramble next.

“I’ve imprinted on you.” Yuto blurts out, his words clumsily falling from his lips, and Wooseok freezes up this time, not having expected Yuto to say anything yet. “I was so scared of what would happen if you rejected me that I settled on never letting it out.” He says a bit more quietly, not relaxing and keeping his arms wrapped around his legs. 

“You… imprinted on me?” He asks quietly, and Yuto slowly nods, resting his chin on his knees. “Like, on purpose..? You’re okay with imprinting on me of all people?” Wooseok asks a bit worriedly, and that rubs Yuto the wrong way.

“You think I _wouldn’t_ want to imprint on you?” Yuto murmurs, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

Wooseok pauses, his lips pressing into a thin line for a moment but his eyes never left Yuto’s. “You don’t want a vampire as a mate, I can’t… You know… If you fell for another wolf you’d probably be able to probably have kids even if they’re a guy-”

“You really think _that_ is going to stop me?” Yuto scoffs, finally straightening up and letting his legs drop to the floor. “My wolf _chose you_ himself even when _I_ hadn’t realized I was in love with you yet.” He grumbles, not even thinking about what he’d just admitted out loud until he sees Wooseok stiffen and his eyes go wide. Yuto is about to take it back, opening his mouth to backpedal but Wooseok beats him to it this time. 

“Do you really mean that? You love me?” Wooseok asks quietly, and it makes Yuto’s face flush a light red.

“I- Yeah, I do.” He admits in defeat, already having told on himself. "I'll be okay if you're not in love with me too."

“God- You're so impossible. I love you too; we _are_ soulmates for a reason.” Wooseok says lightheartedly, moving closer and Yuto is still mentally stuttering from the admission from Wooseok, and that way he just casually says he loves Yuto too sent him further reeling.

“Oh…” He says quietly, his breath hitching as Wooseok places a hand on his thigh. “Oh, I- Do you need anything from me? Can I help more? You… need my blood right?” He rambles out, his brain short circuiting as the hand moves a few inches up to his hip, higher up on his thigh.

“I’m okay with just getting blood from you once or twice a month.” Wooseok reassures, scooting over further to Yuto, just a few inches from him now. “I can survive off of that.”

“Do you want more..?” Yuto asks, not knowing much about vampires drinking, but Wooseok always seems like he got a sort of high from tasting Yuto’s. 

Wooseok stills for a few seconds, his pupils dilating just enough that Yuto catches it. Then, he licks his lips before his pupils suddenly blow out.

“That’s a dangerous thing to offer.” Wooseok breathes out, his grip tightening against his jeans. “You might not want to suggest something so tempting.” 

“You can have as much as you want.” Yuto says entirely too easily, and that makes the hand on his thigh tighten dangerously further, to a point where if he weren’t a wolf and was a human he’d be howling in pain. “I trust you, I don’t know much about drinking but I’m guessing it gives you a sort of high, at least that’s what it looks like to me.” 

“Oh Yuto, it does more than give me a high. _Much_ more” Wooseok says with a soft chuckle, and that lights up Yuto’s body. “I just never let myself take enough for the blood lust to settle in fully.”

“Blood… Lust…?” He breathes out slowly, repeating to himself in his head that he shouldn’t find this as hot as he does. 

“When vampires drink from their mates they get… the need to consummate the link and to do that I would have to drink from you during… you know.” Wooseok explains, and that catches Yuto off guard, the ways of vampires never failing to stump him. “The bite would scar and never fade, you’d be branded as mine.” He adds, and finally, that is similar to something he knows about. 

“Like a mate bite!” Yuto exclaims, a grin pulling on his lips. “Wolves do that too, but most wait until…” He began going on before he caught himself, quickly feeling embarrassed. “Mating cycles.” He says under his breath, his cheeks heating up and a flush of red brushes across his cheekbones and ears. 

“Oh, right you guys have mating cycles.” Wooseok says, tilting his head to the side. “You’ve never mentioned it, but are you…”

“An alpha.” Yuto hesitantly says, not really knowing how much Wooseok knew about wolves and how the dynamics differ; what he was getting into when he wants to mate with him.

Wooseok raises an eyebrow curiously, his eyes flickering down to Yuto’s dick, giving his thigh a playful squeeze. 

Yuto squawks loudly, squirming immediately and his entire face and neck turn beet red in embarrassment. 

A laugh bubbles out of Wooseok at Yuto’s reaction and his eyes return up and lock back onto Yuto’s. 

_Scratch that- He knows about the dynamics._

Nothing really changes in a big way between them at first, both of them just content with being able to steal small touches here and there without restriction now. 

It only changes when he wakes up from an afternoon nap in his bed to Wooseok draped across him like he usually did each time he wants to drink from him before. 

“You could have just asked, you know.” Yuto grumbles out, his voice coming out deep and scratchy and now that everything's out in the open between them he can catch that Wooseok certainly likes his voice like this, considering the small hitch of breath that escapes his defenses. 

“It’s _awkward_.” Wooseok whines, fully draping himself over Yuto’s body, barely touching the bed beneath them. 

Yuto just hums, his own breath getting caught when Wooseok raises his head up again, certainly going to complain more, but the sudden closeness of their faces made both of them pause. 

It got quiet for a moment, both of them stunned before both of their minds seem to come back online.

“Can I…” Wooseok trails off, propping himself up fully on the pillow with his elbows on either side of Yuto’s head.

Before he can manage to speak again to finish the question Yuto finds himself reaching up and dragging him down by the back of his neck, slotting their lips together. A shiver runs down Wooseok’s body and that spurs Yuto on, making him fully press his lips to Wooseok’s. 

Yuto lets out a soft, content sigh as Wooseok happily leans into the kiss, his grip on Wooseok’s neck loosening quite a bit. Wooseok’s mouth feels like heaven to finally feel against his own, they never had kissed yet, it never occurred to at least Yuto to want that when he could have lingering touches and stares now. 

The kiss doesn’t stay slow and innocent for long, Wooseok gets needy and Yuto is surprised that he manages to last this long before he lets himself _take_ from Yuto, who is more than happy to give anything.

Wooseok’s tongue swipes against his bottom lip and even though his wolf is telling him to take back control, Yuto’s lips part the moment he feels it. He’s whipped for Wooseok, there’s no doubt about that. Wooseok’s tongue slips into his mouth, urging Yuto’s own to join, and Yuto lets out a shaky breath. He moves his tongue against Wooseok’s, the kiss deepening further and further, Wooseok’s body pressing down against his own again.

Wooseok draws Yuto’s tongue into his mouth and _sucks_ , and Yuto chokes out a lewd moan. His hands found Wooseok’s middle, tightly gripping his sides and his body felt like it was on fire.

“ _Fuck._ Can I drink from you, hyung?” Wooseok says after the moan, pulling his lips away just enough to speak and look at Yuto for a moment. All Yuto can do is nod eagerly, and that is all Wooseok needs before he begins kissing along Yuto’s jaw, taking his sweet time moving along the expanse of his offered skin. 

It doesn’t take him long before he finds a spot he’s content with, letting out a small hum before kissing his spot softer as his usual warning before Yuto’s neck began to burn.

This time though the pain just barely was there, the intense surge of pleasure skyrocketing through him as Wooseok removes his fangs from his skin and begins to eagerly lap up the blood spilling from the two puncture sites. 

“Fuck…” Yuto breathes out, his breath picking up dangerously as Wooseok literally _sucks_ on his neck. He’s happy to have any of Wooseok’s attention and right now, with Wooseok over him and drinking directly from his neck, he’s in heaven. 

Wooseok lets out a borderline pornographic moan the moment he gets a mouthful of blood, making Yuto’s mind dizzy and fuzzy. He’s never made too much noise before now, just eagerly drinking it all up. 

He can feel each time Wooseok swallows, the pressure changing from one to the other and back. Yuto tries his best to relax into the bed and let Wooseok take, and Wooseok does, he takes until he’s satisfied. Which turns out to be more than he usually does, and Yuto is starting to feel floaty when he stops.

Yuto isn’t sure when Wooseok stops exactly, but before he knows it lips are back pressing against his and he feels like he’s flying. It’s different this time between them, obviously, and it makes Yuto’s head spin in the best way possible. 

Wooseok kisses like he does everything else in his life, throwing all of his energy into it without hesitation and without any fear. Yuto loves it, he can’t put into words how much he adores it. He isn’t like Yuto, he can easily say what he feels and isn’t ashamed to ask for what he wants most of the time. 

The vamp pulls back for a split second and a protest is on the tip of his tongue before lips return to his, playfully pressing small kisses to his lips, not giving into Yuto’s huff in protest. Wooseok giggles every time Yuto tries to chase his lips or grab at him in protest. 

It doesn’t take much, only a handful of more times before Yuto lets out a warning sound; a low, guttural growl reverberating through his chest. He feels Wooseok grin against his lips and Yuto moves without thinking, his instincts screaming at him to _do something._

In seconds Yuto has Wooseok on his back, caging in the taller man with his arms and pressing his lips fully to the other man’s again.

Wooseok doesn’t seem to mind the power change, if anything he seems to welcome it happily. Hands find their way to his chest, tangling in his fingers into the fabric of his old hoodie. Wooseok presses up against him contently, the smile lingering on his lips and Yuto wants nothing more than to instinctively wipe that smile off of Wooseok’s lips. 

Yuto presses closer, licking into Wooseok’s mouth the next time he parts his lips in a groan and swallowing down the surprised gasp that’s pulled out of him. 

The hands in his shirt slide up to his collarbones, fingers spreading out and then trailing up his neck. Yuto can feel his own heartbeat get louder, pressing against his ribcage and at this rate Wooseok can probably hear or at least feel it. He feels Wooseok move his hands again, tangling them into Yuto’s hair and _pulling-_

Yuto lets out a loud groan, the force of the pull making him break away from the kiss. 

His instincts are yelling at him to snarl and reprimand Wooseok, to show him who exactly is in control here but- _but_ **_god_ ** _that felt good._

He has to focus on breathing because in the next second complete desire floods through his system, catching himself completely off guard. Yuto lets out a shaky sigh, tucking his face into Wooseok’s neck before he can catch how red his cheeks flush in the next passing seconds. 

Wooseok’s grip loosens on his hair in surprise from the sudden change, and Yuto knows he’s probably confused but Yuto is having a small emotional crisis right now. 

_He wants him to do it again, he wants Wooseok to play around and rough him up until Yuto can’t take it anymore-_

“Was that too much?” Wooseok asks gently, threading his fingers through Yuto’s hair gently this time, just combing through the strands affectionately. 

“No! I’m- Just give me a second.” Yuto babbles, drawing in a deep breath but it’s the worst thing he finds out he could have done because Wooseok’s faint scent slips into his senses. It’s nothing like another wolf would have, it’s barely there but it’s all the smells he’s come to associate with Wooseok and-

“Did you get a boner from that?” Wooseok giggles, breaking the mood and cutting into Yuto’s runaway thoughts thankfully, drawing a small, amused smile onto his lips. 

The heat is still there, there’s no doubt about it, but he pulls back and grins at Wooseok, oversized hoodie slid to one shoulder and exposing the bite.

Yuto doesn’t mind. He’ll wear it proudly because it’s Wooseok, and anything to do with him Yuto treasures.

After that Wooseok gets bold with his affection, leaving Yuto’s mind reeling every time he chooses to mess with him. 

One night they’re drinking with Shinwon and Hyunggu over in their apartment and Yuto can feel that something is different in the air between them. The other two haven’t noticed but Wooseok has kept a hand on his upper thigh or an arm draped over his shoulders all night. He isn’t sure if it’s because of the alcohol or if Wooseok really is just wanting to see him finally snap. 

“I’ll be right back.” He murmurs, slipping out from Wooseok’s arms and padding into the kitchen to grab another beer from the fridge.

He doesn’t make it far before he hears light footsteps trailing behind him, signaling that Wooseok got up after him. Yuto tries his best to ignore it, knowing all too well that Wooseok won’t hold back just because there’s other people here, he’d proved that last week. 

Yuto opens the fridge and grabs another beer without giving away that his heart rate is already slowly increasing. He’s about to turn and ask Wooseok if he wants another too as he shuts the fridge door but hands find his hips and he finds himself suddenly pressed up against the fridge.

He lets out a surprised sound as his front connects with the cold surface, drawing a shaky breath in not even a second later. Nothing could have prepared him for Wooseok’s entire front to press into him, keeping him pinned against the door without hesitation. 

It takes him a moment to snap out of the shock and Wooseok takes the opportunity to dive right in. Lips find the back of his neck and Yuto instinctively bristles, sending the two sides of his brain fighting immediately. Everything his instincts are screaming at him conflicts with just how _good_ he wants to be for Wooseok. He loves Wooseok ripping away his control of the situation like this and that’s a _problem._

“‘Seok.” He says quietly in a warning tone, not noticing how tightly he’s gripping the neck of the bottle until he begins to feel the glass creak, getting close to breaking. 

Wooseok understands what he’s trying to get across, thankfully. He pulls away with a soft laugh that dances through the atmosphere of the kitchen like bubbles. As quickly as he’d been pinned the warm body pressed against his is abruptly gone. He lets out a breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. 

_God, Wooseok is going to kill him at this rate._

“I want another beer too, bring me back one please?” Wooseok murmurs and Yuto can hear the grin in his voice, mourning the loss of his hands as soon as Wooseok leaves to go back into the room with the others.

Yuto slumps against the fridge for a minute, trying to regain his wits from that surprise. It takes him longer than it should, but the other two don’t comment on it when he returns to the couch and has Wooseok’s arm draped over him again. 

He’s thankful that at least _they’re_ being normal.

The pair don’t leave until well into the morning hours, everyone watching movies and laughing together until they (specifically Hyunggu) can't keep their eyes open. 

Yuto watches them leave with hazy eyes, having drunk more than he usually would so that he wasn’t as on edge as Wooseok had made him feel earlier. It isn’t that he didn’t like it, the problem is that he liked it _too much._ Wooseok is flipping his entire world upside down without even knowing it. 

Yet even as hazy as he feels, he’s tired. He was nearly about to call it a night himself before Hyunggu spoke up first. 

“-to?” He only manages to catch the last syllable of his name coming from Wooseok before he’s turning to look at him, blinking a few times to try and wake himself up a bit more. “You tired?” Wooseok murmurs, moving his arm so that he can run his fingers through Yuto’s hair. 

Yuto just hums in response, leaning into the touch without noticing the quiet but happy purr starting in his chest. The sound only grows louder as Wooseok rakes his fingers through more deliberately and Yuto’s eyes flutter shut. 

He isn’t sure what about this moment makes him feel so _safe,_ but god he just wants to curl up against Wooseok’s side and let him play with his hair forever.

“You really like this, don’t you?” Wooseok’s voice comes again and it doesn’t sound anything but accepting so Yuto’s alarm bells don’t sound just yet. He lets himself have this a bit longer. 

A small nod earns a knowing hum from Wooseok but the hand is abruptly gone without warning, making Yuto’s eyes fly back open to look at Wooseok, trying to rapidly figure out what he did or said wrong for him to stop.

Wooseok just gives him a reassuring smile, tipping his head in the direction of their bedrooms. “Let’s head to sleep, you look tired.” He suggests and Yuto can’t help the slight downward pull of his lips. The vamp eyes him worriedly, opening his mouth to no doubt fuss over him but Yuto speaks up before he can.

“I want to stay here.” Yuto says quietly, hesitant as always to ask for something. “Will you play with my hair again? It felt nice.”

Wooseok didn’t seem to expect that to come from Yuto, his mouth opening once before closing again and taking a second to recover. “How about we go to bed and I’ll play with your hair until you fall asleep?” He suggests, his voice going soft also with the sudden change in the atmosphere. “You can sleep in my bed or we can go to yours, whichever is more comfortable for you.”

Yuto’s eyes widen at the suggestion, freezing up for a second because they’ve never slept in the same bed, they’ve fallen asleep on the couch before but never- they both always went to their own room at night. It’s different but as soon as Wooseok suggests it Yuto is nodding seconds later eagerly. 

“We can- Your bed sounds nice.” Yuto stumbles over his words, his ears burning and Wooseok laughs fondly before nodding along. 

It takes them a few minutes to get ready for bed, Yuto has to go back to his own room to change before he pads into the vamp’s room. He can feel the exhaustion settling into his bones and everything smells like _Wooseok_ in here; he doesn’t know how, but just being in here draws any remaining tension he has left from the day.

Wooseok is sitting on the bed in- _oh god- why is he- where’s his shirt?!_

The other’s eyes are locked onto him and a knowing grin spreads across his lips. “Come to bed, honey.” Wooseok teases, lifting an arm the Yuto can’t help but walk into, letting it curl around his waist as he scrunches his nose up at the pet name. A laugh bubbles out of the vamp at the face he must have made, grinning brightly at Yuto. “So honey isn’t the one. How about sweetheart? My love?” Wooseok relentlessly teases as he urges Yuto to climb under the covers. Everything smells like Wooseok here, his detergent, his cologne, just everything Yuto has smelled on him all wrapped up in one. 

Yuto shuffles around, getting comfortable as the blanket settles over both of them. An arm winds around him and he can’t help but laugh as Wooseok throws a leg over his hip, snuggling up to him. 

“How about baby?” Wooseok asks quietly and he’s close enough for his breath to fan over Yuto’s lips, sending a shudder through him unconsciously. “That’s the one, isn’t it? Baby?” He latches onto the response and Yuto can feel the heat burning on his cheeks. Something about the way that Wooseok says the name sends happy jitters through his body. “How about _my_ baby?” 

Yuto’s breath stutters at that just for a second, but it’s obvious enough for him to pick up on. 

“You like that one.” Wooseok says and even though it’s dark in the room and he can just barely still see him Yuto _knows_ there’s a grin on his lips. 

A small, embarrassed hum in confirmation comes from him and before he knows it Wooseok is making a happy sound similar to a squeal and then-

And then lips are pressed against his own, kissing him overwhelmingly, letting all of his love pour out into the kiss. 

Yuto feels like he’s on cloud nine, kissing back as his hands finally find Wooseok’s shirt. Wooseok still kisses him so excitedly like he wants to tell Yuto everything, to show him just how much he feels and Yuto loves it. It makes him feel wanted and loved and he would get drunk off the feeling if he could. 

Wooseok pulls back just moments later, a soft giggle escaping his lips as he just wiggles closer, settling into the bed with a happy sigh. “We should sleep, we can always kiss more when you wake up.” He murmurs and Yuto agrees, feeling the sleepiness finally catch up to him enough to make it hard for him to keep his eyes open. 

Yuto wakes to sloppy, dramatic kisses being littered all over his face and neck. 

It takes him a moment to fully register them, but then scattered pieces of his mind finally click together again and he grins brightly before rolling them both over and pressing a happy kiss to his lips. 

"Well good morning to you too." Wooseok giggles as soon as the kiss breaks, making Yuto roll his eyes but the bright grin remains on his lips. 

He doesn't get time to think of a comeback before Wooseok's hand is grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss, this one much lazier and slow, both of them just enjoying the feeling of waking up together.

"You." Yuto begins to speak into the kiss, letting Wooseok chase after him before he's pressing kisses down his jaw. He stops with his mouth beside Wooseok's ear and he can feel the shudder ripple through him, drawing a light chuckle from him. "Have _horrible_ morning breath."

Yuto is immediately thrown off of him and he hasn’t laughed this loud and carefree in a long time. Wooseok isn't mad but he is sitting up now trying to keep a smile off of his face as he fake glares down at him. 

Maybe, just maybe, this was what he needed all along to feel complete; a goofy, lanky vampire boyfriend that's in love with him as much as Yuto is in return. 

It suddenly hits him that this feels like _home;_ joking around with him, waking up to kisses, seeing Wooseok with his hair still sticking up in different directions. 

Yuto shoots a hand up and drags the taller back down, trying to hold back his laughter as Wooseok grumbles that he does _not_ have bad breath for the next few minutes until Yuto gives in and kisses him again.

He could have never imagined being in love would feel this good.

**Author's Note:**

> wHew okay so i'm nervous abt dipping into a new fandom but i've been writing for like,,, 6 years now??? so i'm banking on the fact i can write decently to cover any mistakes up lmao  
> i hope you liked it! <3 this was sitting in my drafts for a few months without a pairing that seemed to fit it?? so when i saw wooyu i was just like yEah those boys!!! they're perfect aaa  
> that's really all i have to say, bUt i thought abt writing a scene with sub top yuto and seok just happily taking all the control??? idk if ppl want that??? but it'd fit their dynamic here 100% and i'm tempted 
> 
> i LOVE to hear feedback and have a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softency) you can write to me anonymously if you're nervous abt writing on here!  
> i'm also sometimes on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softlz) if u want to be friends n talk about boys!!! <3  
> see you (hopefully) next time i write for the boys again!


End file.
